


Mirror Mirror

by NovaCaelum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: John surprises James with something new to try.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for #123 - SilverFlint Mirror sex.
> 
> For [blacksailskinkmeme](https://blacksailskinkmeme.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr!

John grinned at James, waiting for a response to the large mirror that now sat perfectly facing their bed; the words that John had spoke were still running around James' head, _"I want to see you fuck me."_ He wasn't going to say no, hell, he loved the idea of John wanting to watch everything that happened to him, he was already beginning to strain in his pants at just the thought of fucking John, "Okay." James' voice came out almost as a whisper, but still strong, unwavering.

"Good," John stepped forward and kissed James, his hands roaming straight to the bulge in James' jeans, it took him a moment to work the button and zipper undone. Once the tight fabric was more free, John felt James with more vigour, enjoying the soft groans that left his mouth; he startled a little when he felt James' hand on him but soon relaxed into the feeling. This was John's idea after-all, he was just as excited as James to try this out.

James softly broke their heated kiss and gently pushed away John's hand, he picked him up easily then dumped him onto the bed. The excitement ran through John, his nerves alight as James worked on getting rid of his pants and boxers; he sat up a little and helped James with pushing aside his jeans and boxers, grabbing impatiently at James' shirt, his own soon joined the clothes on the floor. Before John could do anything, James was lowering on him, his warm hands caressing John's length, bringing him to full hardness. James then licked the head, enjoying the gasp that John gave, he wanted to work him up before he fucked him; he descended slowly, only going half-way and giving a hard suck back to the top.

"Fuck..." John groaned, his hands reaching for James' hair; he looked down at James, watching him move slowly and he felt himself falling apart. James pulled away, a small trail of saliva following his lips; he let John reach for him, enjoying the touch of John's hands. He leaned over, grabbing lube and a condom from their bedside table; he squirted some into his hand then sat back, applying it to John's opening, he worked a finger in, enjoying how John's hands gripped at him in a desperate attempt of keeping grounded. James couldn't wait to witness John seeing how much he showed every sliver of pleasure over his face; he worked another finger in. This time, John's hands slipped to grab at the bed-sheets, his head throwing back and his hips arching to James' touch, rolling against the pressure.

James smirked, he loved watching John indulge in the pleasure, he brought his other hand to his own length, stroking himself while he let John work himself against his fingers. He pulled away, enjoying the whine that John gave; James grabbed the condom, ripped open the packet then rolled it onto his length; he pressed himself against John, kissing his neck and relishing in the feel of skin-on-skin.

John seemed to come alive in that moment, he pushed James back, "I want to ride you, so I can watch." James nodded, he re-positioned himself to that John would get the best view then held his length still, licking his lips as John climbed onto him. His hand ran down John's spine as he lowered himself, a whimper leaving John's lips as he settled onto James' length.

James pulled John's hair aside and kissed John's neck, "Have you seen yourself? Taking my cock so good."

"Yeah," John's voice was a whisper, he looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his hips, moaning at the sensation, "Fuck, James. You're cock looks great buried in me." He gripped onto James' thighs and began moving, raising and lowering himself onto James' length; groaning at the feeling and the sight of James' cock entering and leaving him. James held John's hips, thrusting himself upwards to match John's pace and when John felt more comfortable, the sound of James' groans urging him on, he rolled his hips quicker, letting James thrust into him.

James took a glimpse at the mirror too; John's mouth was ajar, letting his groans leave freely, his eyes were blown, the excitement of what was happening evident on his face. James thrust hard and John's head threw back onto James' shoulder, making James gasp out, "Oh God." John rolled his hips with more vigour, wanting to feel every inch of James; getting to see the way James fucked him was already beginning to make him leak. He felt like he was on fire, his hands gripped harder at James' thighs, his stare unwavering even as the pleasure built up within him, he didn't want to miss a moment.

John could feel his release already building up, seeing himself in his position was the best thing he could have ever suggested and seeing James watch him in the mirror made him feel like a whore on display. So he would live up to it, he slowed the rolling of his hips against James' thrusts, groaning lowly as he watched James' length sliding so perfectly in and out of him. James matched John's pace, keeping his thrusts deep but slow, taking in everything that the reflection showed; it made everything feel a million times better.

The sensation of the slow intimacy made them both feel like they were in heaven. James rubbed circles on John's hips, the way John rolled his hips against him felt amazing under his fingertips; James thrust into John again, watching his eyes flutter, his mouth gaping, "Fuck me, James." John began rolling his hips quicker again, he didn't want to hold back any longer, he wanted to watch James bring him over the edge.

James soon matched John's pace, his own release brimming, the feel and sight of John was almost too much for him to bear; he could tell that John was getting close to, there was a rush to the way he moved, desperation clear on his face. James dug his fingers into John's flesh, urging him on; John couldn't help but tip his head, he glanced down through his lashes, the sight of his eyes hooded and the pleasure evident on his face made him groan. Now he understood why James liked to see him during sex, it was so he could see exactly how it drove John insane.

"Yeah...Look at you, riding me like it's the end of the of the world," James kissed John's neck and John whimpered, ready to explode, "Let go." John didn't need persuading, but the whisper in his ear made everything feel like everything was crashing around him, he gripped onto James' thighs and released over his chest. James couldn't hold back either, feeling John squeeze around his length sent him over the edge, he grunted into John's neck, using the last of his strength to hold them upright; John turned his head, placing soft kissing to James' jaw, breathing deeply against the warm skin.

They let themselves relax a moment, then James helped John push himself to the empty space on the bed, a satisfied smile on his face, "We might have to try that again sometime."

"Of course." James leaned down and kissed John's spine, he slapped his butt, "Go shower, don't rub yourself all over the bed."

John hummed, rolling over then slowly sitting up, "Don't fool yourself into thinking it doesn't need changing." He pecked James cheek then headed towards the bathroom, "Wanna join me?" James nodded and got up himself, following John to the bathroom; he would never refuse any invitation from John. After their experience today, he would never refusing letting John watch himself be fucked again. And, _God_ , James was never going to get that look of John riding him so beautifully out of his head; nor the way that John looked when he exploded over his chest.


End file.
